Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of providing a webpage using a home device web browser and home device therefor, and more particularly, to a method of providing a webpage on a home device web browser based on web browsing information of an external device connected via a network and device for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as more devices capable of network communications are diversified, more devices capable of information search via web browser are diversified as well. For instance, a user may be able to use a web browser via one of a tablet PC, a portable device, a home device and the like as well as a conventional PC or laptop.
Thus, as more devices tend to be available in using a web browser, each of the devices may have individual web browsing information. However, a webpage found by a user using a web browser of a specific device is not easily accessible via a web browser of another device.
As more devices tend to be available in using a web browser, each of the devices may have individual web browsing information. However, a webpage found by a user using a web browser of a specific device is not easily accessible via a web browser of another device.